Dos mil veintisiete
by Proyecto 1-8
Summary: Colección de historias del topic de Los Hijos de los Elegidos del foro Proyecto 1-8. Estamos festejando el cumpleaños número 16 del epílogo de Digimon Adventure y Zero Two, por ello varios autores nos unimos para compartirles historias de los elegidos y sus hijos. 6) Daisuke, hijo de Taichi e Hija de Iori, por Angelique.
1. Sethaurus

Bienvenidos a Proyecto 2027, donde a través de una colección de fics de diferentes autores vamos a festejar el cumpleaños no. 16 del **Epílogo de Digimon Adventure Zero Two.**

Esta es una actividad del topic Los hijos de los Niños Elegidos, del foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

 **Primera Historia:** Setharus

 **Autora:** SkuAg

 **Personajes:** Hikari Yagami, hijo de Jou e hijo menor de Ken y Miyako.

* * *

Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

 **Sethaurus**

 _Por SkuAg_

Jou y Hikari se encontraron en la puerta. Ella cargaba una bolsa de útiles y cuadernos a medio romperse, Jou tenía el estetoscopio enredado en el cuello y a su hijo siguiéndole los talones.

―¡Tía Hikari! ―exclamó―. La ayudo ―e inmediatamente le retiró la bolsa y la sostuvo contra sí.

Hikari les sonrió.

―Gracias, Doguen. Que educado es tu niño, Jou.

―El tuyo también lo es, por supuesto. ¿Vienes a ver a Miyako?

Hikari asintió y tocó el timbre.

―Espero que haya alguien con ella. Le pedí que no se quedase sola ―explicó―. ¿Es esta su primera consulta?

―Sí ―respondió Jou, apesadumbrado―. Le pedí que me avisara apenas mostrara síntomas, y estoy seguro de que lo dejó pasar sin decirme… ¿a ti cuándo te dijo que se sentía mal?

―Eso sería romper la confidencialidad del paciente, Jou ―rio Hikari.

―¡Pero ella no es tu paciente! ―reclamó. Sin embargo, no insistió―. Al menos le pedirás que sea más responsable con su salud, ¿no es cierto? Me preocupa que empeore cuando Ken no está… Hawkmon se ha ido con él, ¿sabías?

―Sí. ―Hikari volvió a tocar el timbre, preocupada―. Hablé con él, me dijo que confía en terminar la misión para mañana, que puede regresar de ser urgente… si es necesario, me quedaré yo a cuidarla.

―Tía Hikari es muy responsable. ¿Me asomo a la ventana?

Doguen siempre pedía permiso antes de cometer cualquier cosa que pudiera verse como una indiscreción, locura o aventura. Con sus cabellos azules, su andar desgarbado y sus anteojos chatos, era una copia exacta de Jou a su edad.

―Espera. Creo que escucho algo ―dijo Jou.

Y efectivamente, algo se escuchaba detrás de la puerta… ¿una persona arrastrando algo?

―Oh por favor, espero que Miyako no esté arrastrándose a la puerta… ¡es tan capaz! ―Hikari golpeó la puerta con las manos―. ¿Miyako? ¿Eres tú?

―¡Satoru al rescate de Tía Hikari! ―se oyó, o algo que sonaba parecido.

―Ay, Satoru… ―Hikari, Jou y Doguen rieron. Inmediatamente, la puerta se abrió y el pequeño Satoru de siete años apareció vestido con un pijama celeste y una capa de superhéroe.

―¡Tía Hikari y tío Jou al rescate de Mamá Miyako! ―exclamó, y salió corriendo y haciendo flamear su capa tras de sí.

Sonriendo, los adultos y Doguen lo persiguieron. Miyako yacía acostada en su cama con un paño sobre la frente. Las cortinas estaban corridas y la habitación olía a humedad.

―Voy a necesitar luz ―murmuró Jou. Hikari se apresuró a acercarse a la ventana, corrió las cortinas y la abrió para ventilar―. Doguen, por favor juega con Satoru.

Doguen retiró al niño de la habitación y Hikari se sentó junto a Miyako. Le sostuvo una mano.

―¿Te has quedado sola con Satoru?

―Kurumi y Zetaro tienen obligaciones. No quise dejarlos al cuidado de Satoru… ya sabes que puede ser complicado ―rio, aunque débilmente.

―Tal vez es mejor que acompañe a Doguen en su cuidado. ―Hikari acarició la mano de su amiga, le retiró el paño y la besó en la frente―. Lo traeré húmedo si lo necesitas, Jou. Llámame por favor.

―Gracias. ―Jou acompañó a Hikari hasta la puerta y la cerró.

Doguen había dejado la bolsa de Hikari sobre la mesa de la cocina e intentaba evitar que Satoru la revisara.

―Satoru-chan, no debes jugar con las cosas de Tía Hikari. ¡Basta!

―A Tía Hikari no le importuna. ¿Cierto Tía Hikari?

Hikari apoyó el paño húmedo sobre la encimera de la cocina y se acercó sonriendo. Ambos niños habían sido sus alumnos de preescolar y no podían ser más distintos: mientras Doguen era miedoso, responsable y odiaba las aventuras, Satoru amaba conocer cosas nuevas y romper todas las reglas… había aprendido a leer de muy pequeño y su libro preferido era el diccionario que robaba de la oficina de Ken cada vez que podía.

―Dime que palabra nueva has aprendido hoy, Satoru.

E inmediatamente el niño soltó y olvidó completamente la bolsa. Hikari se sentó en el sillón con Doguen y ambos esperaron a que el más pequeño contestara. Satoru, aún con su capa puesta, apoyó dos dedos de cada mano sobre sus sienes y, cual Charles Xavier, invocó su conocimiento.

―¡Fornicación!

―¡Satoru! ―gritó Doguen, lanzándole un almohadón.

Hikari se sonrojó, pero enseguida rio.

―Sato-chan, esa es una palabra para conversar con tus papás, no con tu tía y con Doguen ―explicó, muy seria.

―Papá Ken 1* y Mamá Miyako no quieren explicarme nada. Dicen que la fornicación, la _cúpula_ y el sexo deben acompañarse de sentimientos. Y mi hermana Kurumi dice que como soy un pequeño insensible, no puedo entender.

―Satoru Ichijouji, ¡esa no es manera de referirse a tus mayores, y esas no son palabras que deba decir un niño de siete años! Cuando le cuente a tu padre… ―lo retó Doguen. Para su sorpresa, Hikari no pareció escandalizada.

―Sato-chan, ven a sentarte con nosotros. ―Hikari le hizo un lugar en el sillón entre los dos. Le acarició el cabello y sonrió a Doguen para tranquilizarlo. Logró serenarlo―. Sato-chan, lo que dice tu hermana es correcto.

―¿Qué soy un pequeño digimon insensible?

―No, eso no.

―¿Qué tío Yamato es más guapo que tío Takeru?

Hikari se sonrojó.

―Eso tampoco, Satoru. Lo que quiero decir es que tu hermana Kurumi tiene razón cuando dice que no puedes entender, y eso es porque no se dice "cúpula", se dice "cópula".

―¡Tía Hikari! ―gritó Doguen, desesperado. Hikari le sonrió otra vez para tranquilizarlo.

―La fornicación, la cópula y el sexo se producen cuando dos personas o dos animales juntan sus órganos sexuales reproductivos, aunque la intención no sea hacer bebés.

Doguen se deslizó hacia el piso, apretando su cara con desesperación.

―Yo me escondí debajo de la cama de mamá y papá para verlo en vivo.

―¡Satoru! ―Hikari cambió su tono, retándolo―. Eso está muy mal, y te voy a explicar por qué ―tomó aire―. Lo que tu mamá y tu papá hacen es distinto, porque está relacionado con los _sentimientos_ … que es lo que tus padres y tu hermana dicen que no entiendes.

Satoru pareció reflexionar.

―Deberé buscarlo en el _sethaurus_. ―Satoru saltó del sillón y corrió, con su capa ondeando tras de sí, hasta el escritorio de Ken. Doguen seguía derramado en el piso.

―Tía Hikari, ¡tan solo tiene siete años!

―Satoru es un chico especial, Doguen. Puedes darte cuenta perfectamente de que es un pequeño genio.

―¡Es un genio malvado!

Hikari rio.

―Eso no es cierto. Es un niño mucho más inteligente que la media, y por eso algunas explicaciones tienen que dársele más temprano. Para Ken y Miyako es difícil hablar con él, por muchos motivos. Porque es muy distinto a sus hermanos, porque tal vez ahora están muy preocupados por Zetaro*… porque a Ken le recuerda a sí mismo, pero Satoru es un genio natural ―suspiró―. A Sato-chan le interesa el método científico y ve las cosas con objetividad… por eso busca todo en el "sethaurus" ―sonrió―. ¿Sabes cuántas veces he dado esta charla ya? ¿A niños, digimon…? Algún día tendrás que hacerlo tú, Doguen, cuando tengas tus propios hijos. ―Doguen se sonrojó―. Y puedo darte un solo consejo: a los niños hay que irles con la verdad. Los niños no son tontos, tan solo son niños.

Satoru regresó corriendo con su capa de superhéroe, su cabello oscuro despeinado y su _sethaurus_ pesadísimo bajo el brazo. Se sentó junto a los dos e inició una conversación intrascendente con Doguen, quien estaba más tranquilo.

Hikari se adormeció.

―Doguen, ya es hora de irnos. ―Jou la despertó con su voz―. Hikari, Miyako estará bien y ahora está durmiendo. Kurumi y Zetaro deberían estar por llegar en cualquier momento. ¿Te quedarás con Satoru mientras tanto? Puedo llevarlo a casa.

―Me quedaré ―dijo.

―O… podemos llevarlo. Satoru y yo estábamos teniendo una conversación muy interesante ―dijo Doguen.

―¿En serio? ―A Hikari la sorprendió su propia incredulidad, pero sonrió contenta.

―Sato-chan, ¿quieres venir con Doguen y conmigo a casa? A Jun le encantará recibirte esta noche.

A Satoru su carita redonda se le agrandó hasta convertirse en las antiguas _smiley faces_ que por las nuevas tecnologías ya casi no veían.

―¡Sí, quiero! ―gritó.

―Tu madre está durmiendo, le dejaré un mensaje.

―No te preocupes, yo me quedaré hasta que despierte. Traje cosas de mi trabajo para hacer ―ofreció Hikari.

―Gracias, Hikari. ―Jou le hizo una pequeña reverencia―. Vamos a tu habitación, Satoru, tenemos que armarte un bolsito.

―Gracias, tía Hikari ―agradeció Doguen, imitando la reverencia de su padre.

Hikari sonrió. Antes de ese día, no hubiera pensado que el serio, objetivo y poco aventurero de Doguen podría ser el amigo perfecto del excéntrico y curioso Satoru. Aunque pensándolo bien…

Contenta, abrió su bolsa y se dispuso a trabajar.

.

.

 **Notas de SkuAg:** ¡Hola! Gracias por leer. No es una obra de arte, lamento no haber hecho algo mejor. Este fic está ambientado en el universo de ChieroCurissu. Los asteriscos:

Ken 1: En casa Ichijouji-Inoue, Ken 2 es el de Barbie, jaja. Por eso Ken 1 es el padre.

Zetaro: Zetaro es el niño del medio y en el universo de Chiero es llevado al Mar de la Oscuridad. Por eso la preocupación de Miyako y Ken.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Un día de la colección de recuerdos

Bienvenidos de nueva cuenta a Proyecto 2027, donde a través de una colección dee fics de diferentes autores vamos a festejar el cumpleaños no. 16 de ** **l Epílogo de Digimon Adventure Zero Two.****

Esta es una actividad del topic Los hijos de los Elegidos, del Foro Proyecto 1-8

* * *

 ** **Segunda historia:**** Un día de la colección de recuerdos

 ** **Autora:**** Angelique Kaulitz

 ** **Personajes:**** Mimi Tachikawa, hijo de Sora y Yamato e hija de Ken y Miyako.

* * *

 **Un día de la colección de recuerdos**

 _Por Angelique Kaulitz_

Mimi pensaba que Yoshiro no había heredado ni un solo gen _Ishida_. El niño era puro Takenouchi, sí señor. De otro modo, no podría ser tan adorable. Había heredado los ojos de Sora, la sonrisa de Sora, ¡los hoyuelos de Sora! Puro, _puro_ Takenouchi. Aunque al verlo vestido con su enterito verde no pudo evitar pensar en Takeru, un pequeño Takeru de grandes ojos azules, que tenía una mirada inocente a sus pequeños ocho años.

Tal vez Yoshi-chan tenía genes de su familia paterna, después de todo.

—Pero eres más adorable que Yamato —dijo Mimi al pequeño, triunfadora en la conclusión interna sobre el pequeño. Yoshiro la miró con sus grandes ojos, nebulosas rojizas idénticas a las de su madre, y ella sabía que no estaba entendiendo una palabra. Los niños de dos años suelen ser así.

Mimi apoyó la barbilla en su mano y miró al menor de la casa Takenouchi. El ritmo de sueño de Yoshiro no preocupaba a Sora, pero Mimi estaba un poco cautelosa por saber que dormía tan poco en las noches. Su Kevin, a los dos años, dormía mucho más que Yoshiro. Pero quizás la única en la casa de sus amigos que se permitía largas horas de sueño era Saori, la primogénita.

—Kev duerme como un tronco, ¿sabes? Aunque en parte es por el viaje a esta parte, son muchas las horas de diferencia. A Michael no le gusta mucho que lo traiga por eso. Más en estos viajes que son relámpagos.

Yoshiro siguió muy concentrado en golpear su muñeco de felpa contra el suelo como para escucharla. De vez en cuando balbuceaba palabras que solo para él tendrían sentido, bueno, tal vez para Sora igual. Ella se había mostrado experta en la traducción de su hijo menor.

Mimi habría preferido una conversación bilateral pero no tenía a nadie más en la casa para conversar.

Sora había recibido una llamada de su taller para comprobar algunas cosas y pese a que no había querido dejarla sola a cargo de la casa _y_ los niños, Mimi había insistido en que todo estaría bien. Yamato se había ofrecido a acompañarla porque tenía que ir a buscar sus estudios médicos para su próxima y no tan lejana misión en el espacio, les dijo que no tardaría mucho. Gabumon y Tsunomon se habían acurrucado en el sofá más lejano, el que estaba frente a la televisión, y se habían quedado dormidos viendo el aterrizaje de Yamato en tierras tras su primer viaje al espacio. Había sido un éxito y era el vídeo favorito de todos los pequeños de la casa. Piyomon podría haber sido una buena compañera de charla —Mimi podía intentar sacarle chismes sobre la pareja, si estaban solas aunque rara vez lograba— pero se había ido con Palmon al Mundo Digital a pedido de Jou. Mimi no había oído todo pero Piyomon se ofreció enseguida a ir a ayudar, porque Jou pedía ayuda con los digimon bebés de la Ciudad del Comienzo. Palmon fue tras ella porque Mimi dijo que estaría bien.

Se preguntó cuándo sus estancias en la casa de Sora y Yamato se habían vuelto tan familiares. Cuando Yamato no estaba y Mimi, por casualidad, terminaba en Odaiba, ese era el lugar favorito de Kevin.

Era un fanático de Yamato, el _cantante_. No Yamato, el _astronauta._ Kev tenía su forma única de ver las cosas.

—Creo que seremos tú y yo por un tiempo, Yoshi.

Saori y Kevin, tan pronto como despertasen, ya empezarían a pedirle salir a jugar con Tanemon y Pyokomon. Los pequeños digimon compañeros de los niños estaban conversando animadamente sobre las historias de aventuras que les habían leído anoche a los niños.

—Tal vez debería haberle dicho a Palmon que se quedara conmigo —suspiró Mimi.

Yoshiro estaba muy feliz con su juego de golpear a su muñeco de felpa. Era un lobo blanco, por lo que podía ver. Mimi siempre había amado los peluches, era una pena que Kevin jamás hubiese podido tener uno sin que lo hiciera estornudar.

Entonces sonó el timbre.

Dos veces.

Mimi levantó al pequeño pelirrojo del suelo —a Yoshiro no le gustaba quedarse solo en una habitación ni siquiera unos minutos— y le hizo morisquetas mientras caminaba a la puerta porque el bebé extendía sus bracitos hacia el peluche que no había podido levantar y su expresión parecía arrugarse con el llanto. A Kevin le encantaban reírse con sus caras cuando bebé y a Yoshiro, al parecer también. Sonreía enseñando sus pocos dientes de leche.  
Mimi abrió la puerta.

—¿Mimi? —Miyako pareció intrigada de inmediato, sus ojos se abrieron y su sonrisa floreció—¿ _Cuándo_ llegaste? Pensé que venías hasta la próxima semana. Si no hubieran estado sosteniendo a Yoshi, se habrían abrazado con alegría— era lo que siempre hacían

—Sería una sorpresa para el cumpleaños de Jou —explicó ella, guiñándole un ojo. Siempre le había divertido sorprender a Jou.

Mientras que ella pensaba que Yoshiro era puro Takenouchi, Reiko parecía tener la combinación entre los Ichijouji y los Inoue. Los ojos de su madre con el color azul que Mimi hacia visto en Ken. El cabello oscuro, lacio y fino como Ken y la sonrisa amplia, encantadora de Miyako. Estaba mucho más alta que la última vez que la había visto. Le sonrió.

—Hola, tía Mimi.

Le gustaba que la llamasen así. Ella no tenía hermanos y Michael tampoco así que, sorprendentemente, se deleitaba en tener tantos sobrinos honorarios.

—Venía a ver a Sora, por un vestido. Reiko tiene que actuar en una obra escolar y Sora nos está ayudando con los detalles —explicó Miyako, mirando a su hija con una sonrisa.

Mimi sonrió un poco más. Muchos años atrás, cuando Sora aún no hablaba del futuro por creerlo distante, igualmente se tomaba su tiempo para realizar las ideas de Mimi. Debería haber imaginado, en aquel entonces. Ella, por otra parte, no había sabido que sería hasta mucho después.

—Sora no está. Estoy cuidando a los niños.

Reiko enseguida pareció apagarse. Su sonrisa, sus ojos, su expresión. No es que no le gustase tía Mimi. Ella era linda, siempre sonriente y alegre... ¡amaba sus recetas! Pero Reiko había ido a ver a tía Sora, quería contarle de la obra de teatro y de su vestido, y que a Daiki le había tocado también usar uno porque sería su hermana en la obra de teatro. Quería contarle que Poromon y ella ya se habían arreglado de la última pelea y quería ver alguno de sus nuevos diseños: a Reiko le gustaba ver los diseños de tía Sora cuando eran solo trazos en papel porque ella le decía que era la primera a la que se las mostraba. De verdad. Reiko tenía muchas tías, especialmente del lado de su mamá, pero tía Sora era siempre muy buena con ella.

—Oh.

—Puedes quedarte a esperarla conmigo, si quieres. —Supuso que se estaba tomando muchas libertades en nombre de Sora. Debería llamarla y preguntar, pero las palabras ya había escapado de su boca.

Reiko no parecía la mitad de entusiasta que su madre y Mimi se sintió extraña por no ser _la tía favorita_ , aunque era un pensamiento que nunca se le había cruzado. Saori era la única que la consideraba su tía favorita. O tal vez, la tía favorita de la niña rubia era Hikari, que estaba más tiempo con ella. Quizás Saori consideraba a Miyako su tía favorita y no a Mimi. La niña de Iori era demasiado formal para mostrar favoritismo y la pequeña de Koushiro seguro que tenía a Sora como la tía favorita, porque no había forma que Sora _no fuese l_ a tía favorita.

Mimi se sintió un poco triste en ese pensamiento.

—¿No te molesta? —Miyako preguntó, una expresión encantada cruzando su rostro.

—Pronto volverá Sora, no es un problema —dijo Mimi a su querida amiga.

Miyako le dio un semi abrazo y luego le comentó que tenía que volver a su casa porque Ken tenía que salir. Reiko prometió que se portaría bien con la voz diciendo que le molestaba que dudase y despidió a su madre con la mano.

Mimi se dio cuenta de un detalle cuando cerró la puerta y solo una niña entró. Dejó a Yoshiro en el suelo, que estaba ya impaciente por volver a jugar. Él no tardó en dar valientes y torpes pasos de vuelta a la sala. A veces, Mimi añoraba esos tiempos tempranos. Yoshiro era un niño decidido, sin duda. Quizás se parecía un poco a su padre. Pero seguía siendo más parecido a su madre. Sin duda. Le tomó la mano para que no se cayese y caminaron juntos hasta el living.

En el silencio, se atrevió a preguntar. —¿Y Poromon?

Reiko movió los hombros. Todavía parecía algo decaída pero ante la mención de su digimon pareció alegrarse un poco más. Sus labios se arquearon.

—Se quedó mirando películas con Wormmon y Minomon. Hacen maratón de películas de Disney los fines de semana.

 _Qué surrealista._ Mimi sabía que Wormmon amaba las películas de Disney, no que había extendido sus costumbres a los pequeños digimon. Debía ser adorable.

—Vaya.

Reiko se rio de su expresión. —Poromon al principio no estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea, entonces vio La bella y la Bestia, y desde entonces hace igual que Wormmon. Minomon los sigue a todas partes.

Mimi sonrió en respuesta, sintiéndose un poco más feliz por la luz en los ojos de Reiko. Entonces, tan repentinamente que rompió toda la calma del hogar, escucharon a Yoshiro llorar. Fue un sonido que retumbó en toda la casa y Mimi dio un salto tan repentino como Reiko ante el sonido.

—¿Yoshi, qué…? —Mimi se inclinó para abrazar al pequeño.

Reiko retrocedió, hasta chocarse con la pared. No le gustaban los niños que lloraban, nunca sabía cómo calmarlos.

Yoshiro estaba señalando a su pequeño rincón de juegos, el lugar donde había dejado a su muñeco favorito y que ahora estaba vacío.

Mimi entendió.

—Oh, Yoshi... Quizás alguno de los digimon lo tomó para jugar —le dijo mientras acariciaba los mechones rojizos. Rápidamente, miró hacia donde estaban Tsunomon y Gabumon. Los dos se acercaron a ellos con expresiones de confusión.

—¿El _señor Garu_ se perdió? —preguntó Tsunomon, horrorizado.

Mimi quiso reírse, pero mantuvo los labios apretados en una línea. _El señor Garu, por supuesto._

Yoshiro torció el gesto en una forma muy parecida a la de su padre cuando era niño. Mimi alucinó.

—Tampoco veo a Tanemon y Pyokomon —dijo Gabumon, entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha.

—¡Encontraré al _señor Garu_! —Tsunomon comenzó a saltar. Mimi siempre pensaba que era curioso que no fuese tímido—… ¡Debieron pedirte permiso para tomarlo!

Gabumon y el pequeño digimon asintieron entre ellos y comenzaron a moverse en direcciones diferentes.

Mimi dio una vuelta tentativa alrededor del lugar, con el pequeño pelirrojo muy pegado a ella.

Buscaron al señor Garu por toda la habitación. Corrieron la mesita y los adornos decorados, los juguetes de Yoshiro que habían sido olvidados enseguida y movieron los almohadones del sofá. Reiko se les unió, en algún momento. Parecía haber superado su terror a las lágrimas cuando Yoshi empezó a verse más entusiasmado que preocupado. Seguramente lo estaba viviendo como un juego ahora que todos estaban con él.

—¿Cómo se lo llevaron los digimon? ¡Ellos no tienen manos!

—Es una buena pregunta.

Mimi se arrodilló en la alfombra y se asomó debajo del sillón individual, su último recurso. Yoshiro y Reiko se quedaron muy cerca de ella, mirándola.

—Aquí no está el _señor Garu_ tampoco.

Yoshiro decidió que era mejor revisar nuevamente y siguió el ejemplo de Mimi, asomándose bajo el sofá, como si no le hubiese creído.

Mimi miró el reloj.

—Creo que sé donde podría estar —dijo Mimi y señaló al otro lado del salón, hacia las escaleras. Reiko movió la cabeza con curioso interés.

Mimi recordó que había más habitaciones en la casa y otros dos posibles culpables. Había descartado a Kevin y a Saori porque pensó que seguirían durmiendo, pero, de repente los imaginó a los dos haciendo una travesura similar. A Kevin le gustaba jugar a la búsqueda del tesoro, lo hacían siempre en sus cumpleaños. Llevó su dedo índice en un gesto de silencio universal antes de hacerle una seña a Gabumon, para que se acerque, con su otra mano.

—¿Esa es la única escalera que da arriba?

Gabumon movió la cabeza, confirmando sin palabras. Yoshiro se levantó un poco y abrazó a Tsunomon. Aún era muy pequeño para cargarlo por mucho tiempo sin caer pero le gustaba abrazarlo.

Mimi recordó la época que había dirigido un Ejército de digimon y sonrió. — _Ok_. Tenemos que sorprenderlos para así poder rescatar al _señor Garu_ … Y Esto es lo que vamos a hacer…

Era el comienzo de la _operación: liberen al señor Garu_. Y tendrían éxito.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!, la próxima semana habrá nueva actualización.


	3. Misión imposible

¡Hola!, bienvenidos al Proyecto 2027, donde mediante una colección de fics de diferentes autores vamos a festejar el cumpleaños no. 16 de ** **l Epílogo de Digimon Adventure Zero Two.****

Esta es una actividad del topic Los hijos de los Elegidos, del Foro Proyecto 1-8

* * *

 ** **Tercera historia:**** Misión imposible

 ** **Autora:**** lamisteriosacristal

 ** **Personajes:**** Yamato, hijo de Taichi e hijo mediano de Ken y Miyako.

* * *

 **Misión imposible**

 _Por lamisteriosacristal_

La tradición de reunirse el primero de agosto pasó de ser un momento para recordar sobre su tiempo de adolescentes en el Digimundo a algo comparable a un pequeño festival cuando sus hijos comenzaron a nacer. La mayoría de los niños parecía preferir vivir sus propias aventuras que escuchar las de sus padres por lo que pequeños juegos relacionados con ellas fueron agregados a la reunión. Poco a poco conforme más niños nacían, la diversidad de los juegos aumentó manteniéndose el enfoque de unión entre humanos y digimon.

Uno de los eventos favoritos consistía en preparar pequeñas misiones que en grupos de tres tendrían que resolver. Los nombres de los interesados en participar eran recogidos desde la mañana teniendo para el mediodía listo los grupos y sus misiones elegidas al azar. Los grupos podían están conformados enteramente por humanos, digimon o ser una mezcla entre ambos; todos adultos, todos niños o ser un grupo intergeneracional. Nadie sabía hasta el último momento con quien participaría y cuál sería su actividad en una carrera contra el tiempo para determinar qué equipo terminaba con su misión primero.

—Tomar la corona de un Floramon que duerme en un lago al norte.

Leyó en voz alta Yamato una vez que su grupo se reunió en una esquina del claro donde minutos antes almorzaron. Se encontraba de cuclillas para que Kouhei, a su derecha, pudiera leer mientras Yuki lo escuchaba atentamente todavía incapaz de reconocer la mayoría de las palabras escritas.

—¿No sé enojara Floramon? Es su corona.

Preguntó Yuki con voz temblorosa mientras le sujetaba su brazo izquierdo. Por la forma como sus ojos se encontraban abiertos con incertidumbre Yamato se sintió tentado a decirle que ese Floramon también era partícipe del juego, pero ese detalle era un secreto entre los adultos para agregar emoción para los niños. Sin embargo, recordar el riesgo de ser delatado por Kouhei hizo que prefiriera pensar en otra opción.

El hecho de que Kouhei fuera amigo de Aiko y tuviera un gran respeto por las reglas era de ayuda para saber cuándo su hija quería hacer algo indebido, generalmente con consecuencias desastrosas, pero ahora era un serio inconveniente. Tenía una pequeña competencia con Aiko para saber quién consigue más puntos cada año y una penalización por revelar información "no debida" haría que perdiera antes de iniciar.

—Podemos pedirla prestada y explicarle la situación —comentó Kouhei antes de que Yamato pudiera hablar. La seriedad en sus palabras era lo único que le impedía decir de inmediato cómo eso no funcionarí—. Si se niega entonces nuestra misión habrá terminado.

—No podemos rendirnos antes de empezar —intervino Yamato, colocándose de pie en un gesto de recordarles quien era el mayor — Si quieren evitar enfrentarle podemos usar la sorpresa para tomar la corona. Conozco varios métodos para ello.

Mientras esperaba la respuesta de los niños dio un vistazo a los alrededores. Eran el único equipo que seguía en el claro lo cual ya era un indicio que eran el grupo más retrasado. Deberían de actuar con rapidez para retomar el tiempo perdido, por lo que mentalmente comenzó a formular un plan evitar terminar debatiendo por horas. Antes de que pudiera siquiera contemplar su primera idea, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Yuki y Kouhei, quienes le gritaron de forma simultánea.

— ¡Robar es malo!

— Eso es injusto.

Yuki tenía sus manos empuñadas a la altura del pequeño y lo miraba con una ferocidad que hacía dudar de que fuera el mismo niño que momentos antes estuviera dudoso de su misión. Casi parecía por la forma como mostraba los dientes que hubiera dicho algo que le hubiera ofendido directamente, una posibilidad que no podía negar del todo. El pequeño solía tomarse lo que sucedía a su alrededor de forma muy personal.

A su lado Kouhei estaba de brazos cruzados mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. En apariencia más tranquilo había algo en la forma como tenía la cabeza de lado que parecía indicar que estuviera decepcionado de él. El silencioso reproche que estaba acostumbrado a ver dirigido a Yumiko y Aiko cuando se peleaban o cruzaban alguna línea sobre lo que estaba dispuesto a tolerar de sus travesuras. Siendo por primera vez víctima del gesto comenzaba a entender por qué ambas preferían evitarlo.

" _Me tocó una mala misión para este equipo. ¿Por qué no nos pidieron resolver un acertijo o algo parecido? A este paso, Floramon va a dormirse de verdad del aburrimiento"._

Pensó no muy seguro de cómo convencerlos. Cada argumento que intentaba dar era contrarrestado por un berrinche de Yuki o contraargumento por Kouhei. Cualquiera que los viera de seguro se reiría al ver a un adulto perdiendo una discusión con dos niños cuyas edades conjuntas apenas se acercaban a la mitad de la de él.

Por la frustración de seguir en el claro en una discusión que parecía estar durando una eternidad decidió confesar la complicidad de Floramon esperando después lograr que ambos no hablaran de ello. Era una jugada riesgosa pero lo único que parecía conseguir que colaboraran.

Apenas había abierto la boca cuando una risa que reconocía perfectamente se escuchó a sus espaldas haciéndole que dejara caer a sus brazos en una mezcla de agotamiento y frustración. Sentándose en el suelo dejó que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su rostro aceptando la voluntad de los niños quienes asintieron mirándose entre ambos orgullosos.

Ya no tenía sentido intentar convencerlos, el equipo de Aiko acababa de ganarles. Y de cierta forma no se sentía como perder cuando el motivo era respetar la opinión de dos niños que creían estar en lo correcto, sobre todo cuando en otras circunstancias tendrían la razón.

" _Creo que es tiempo de revisar el mantener secreta la colaboración de otros digimon… no es muy buena idea si el juego les da a entender que es correcto robarle a otros"._

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!, la próxima semana tendremos nueva actualización.


	4. Sociedad de Ayuda para Infortunados

Bienvenidos de nueva cuenta a Proyecto 2027, donde les estamos presentando una colección de fics de diferentes autores para festejar el cumpleaños No. 16 del **Epílogo de Digimon Adventure Zero Two.**

Esta es una actividad del topic Los hijos de los Elegidos, del Foro Proyecto 1-8

* * *

 **Cuarta Historia, primera parte:** Sociedad de Ayuda para el Digimon en Infortunio I

 **Autora:** ChieroCurissu

 **Personajes** : Iori Hida, hija de Koushiro, hijo de Hikari (y como bonus, el hijo de Taichi).

* * *

 _Notas de ChieroCurissu:_ Digimon Adventure no me pertenece, escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro. Es importante aclarar que este fic estará dividido en dos partes debido a mi incapacidad de escribir cosas cortas (me disculpo por eso).

En este fic, retomo mis personajes de fics futuristas previos, por lo que a la hija de Koushiro Izumi, la llamo Osen Izumi; al hijo de Hikari, Toshiro Yagami, y al hijo de Taichi, Taiki Yagami.

.

.

 **Sociedad de Ayuda para el Digimon en Infortunio**

 _Por ChieroCurissu  
_

 **I**

—¡O-chan! ¡O-chan, despierta!, tenemos visitas y te encantará saberlo.

Con esas palabras y la caricia de una mano sobre su cabello rojizo, Osen Izumi abrió los ojos y bostezó. Lo primero que vio fue el techo azul clarito de la habitación, pintado con nubes blancas que parecían pliegos de pellón atreguado.

Giró la cabeza, sus párpados modorros no podían abrirse fácilmente; lentamente, como las alas de una mariposa adormilada, parpadeó hasta enfocar al hijo de su tía Hikari, quien de nuevo la movió con suavidad, casi como si la estuviera meciendo.

—Toshi-kun… —un bostezo la interrumpió—… buenos días.

—Buenos días, O-chan, ¡es hora de levantarse! —le sonrió el chico. Ya no llevaba pijama e incluso se había peinado. La camiseta amarilla de Toshiro Yagami parecía brillar como un sol en esa habitación de cubierta celeste, con nubes blancas de acuarela. Había sido la tía Hikari quien les había dado la idea de decorar la habitación y había sido el tío Taichi quien había sugerido pintar el techo como un cielo.

«Así parecerá que siempre están al aire libre», había bromeado el embajador del Digimundo en las Naciones Unidas. A su hijo, Taiki, le había parecido la mejor de las ideas de su padre.

Osen sacó de debajo de la almohada su inseparable brazalete digital para ver la hora. Al ajustárselo en la muñeca, con pereza notó que apenas eran las 8 de la mañana. Era fin de semana, no había que ir a la escuela; no obstante, Toshiro Yagami era madrugador por naturaleza. No importaba lo tarde que se durmiera hurgando en libros o viendo documentales en la televisión, el hijo de su tía Hikari siempre se levantaba temprano los domingos.

—Vístete, ¡tenemos visitas! —pidió Toshiro, el cual estaba trepado en la escalera de la litera.

A Osen le gustaba dormir en la litera superior. Le gustaba despertar y ver el cielo de nubes falsas a su alcance. Como era bajita y torpe, nunca alcanzaba los objetos en la alacena, tampoco podía lavarse los dientes sin un banquito. Siempre tenía que ver hacia arriba cuando le hablaban los demás y el mundo le parecía inalcanzable, por eso, cuando papá y los tíos Yagami compraron las literas, pidió —o más bien, suplicó— que la dejaran dormir en la parte de arriba.

«Ni hablar, hija, podrías caerte, eres muy inquieta cuando duermes, además, ¿y si te lesionas?», fue la respuesta inmediata de Koushiro.

«¡Te prometo que ya no voy a ser inquieta mientras duermo, papá!», rogó.

«Quizás tu papá tiene razón, princesa», opinó Taichi. Según sabía Osen, su tío Tai había sido el de la idea de que ella y su papá se fueran a vivir por temporadas al hogar Yagami. A Osen le gustaba mucho su tío Taichi por eso, «Taiki tiene cabeza muy dura, si se cae no le pasará nada».

«¡Qué malo, papá!», se quejó Taiki, con una sonrisa.

«No pasa nada, tío Izzy», comentó entonces Toshiro, «Taik y yo cuidaremos que O-chan no se caiga, ¿verdad?».

«¡Sí, sí!», aseguró Taiki, comiendo un puño de papas fritas.

«Además», argumentó Toshiro, «mi mamá, que también era pequeña y solía enfermarse cuando era niña, dormía en la parte superior de la litera, mientras que mi tío Tai dormía abajo, ¿no es así, mamá?».

Hikari asintió a su hijo mientras revestía los colchones nuevos con sábanas estampadas de todo tipo de digimon en etapa bebé.

«Y estoy seguro de que eso ayudó a que mamá se hiciera responsable», fue el razonamiento de Toshi. «. Yo pienso que en esos detalles está el camino hacia la madurez».

Eso había dicho Toshiro Yagami a los nueve años, cuando Osen sólo tenía seis. Y ante tal argumento, ni Koushiro, ni Taichi, ni Hikari habían podido negarle a O-chan dormir en las alturas.

Aquella mañana de verano, bajo el cielo de cemento que le hacía compañía, Osen se estiró, Toshiro le quitó las cobijas y después saltó de la escalera de la litera hasta la duela, justo al lado de su futón individual.

—¡Taik! ¡Taik! —le gritó a su primo—. Tú también despiértate.

Taiki Yagami, revoltoso por naturaleza y dormilón desde las cejas de su frente amplia hasta las raspaduras de sus tobillos regordetes, se retorció entre las sábanas, abrazando a su rechoncho Koromon, el cual era su sombra incluso cuando dormían.

—Si te despiertas, primo, te prometo que más tarde te compraré un pan de melón, ¡y _waffles_! ¡Haremos _waffles_ y compraremos papas fritas del _McDonalds_!

De inmediato, Taiki asomó su cabeza haciendo a un lado el edredón, tenía los ojos muy abiertos, como si nunca hubiera estado en la tierra de Morfeo.

—¿Doble ración?

—¡Triple! —aseguró Toshi—. ¡Compraremos tanto que hasta los digimon quedarán complacidos!

—¡Sí, sí! —chilló entonces el hijo de Taichi, dando un salto en su cama.

Osen, que se asomaba desde la litera superior, sonrió al ver lo animado que se ponía Taiki ante una promesa de su primo.

—Ahora vístanse, ¡tenemos visita de nuestra Sociedad! ¡Será emocionante, lo sospecho!

Sin decir más, el chico de 10 años salió de la habitación. Deslizó con fuerza la puerta, hasta estrellarla.

Taiki Yagami lo siguió casi inmediatamente.

—¡Yo gano el baño! —gritó a Osen, saliendo del cuarto.

—¡Y yo, y yo! —gritó su Koromon, que más bien parecía imitar todo lo que hacía su humano.

Osen tuvo cuidado al bajar de la litera, no dio saltos como Toshiro, ni salió corriendo de la habitación como Taiki. Respiró profundamente y, por dentro, escuchó ruiditos en sus pulmones.

Luego descorrió la persiana vertical y observó que afuera el cielo no era azul, sino gris. No había viento o al menos no se percibía. Descolgó su vestido color menta, el más formal que tenía, y se lo puso. Las visitas de Toshiro muchas veces eran exigentes, o quizás el exigente era más bien el hijo de su tía postiza favorita.

«Debemos vernos profesionales», solía decir Toshi, «somos prestadores de servicios después de todo».

«No entiendo muy bien eso de las visitas, primo, y a mí no me gustan las corbatas, papá tiene muchas, ¡pero las aborrezco!, siempre se me figura que son serpientes, ¡y que las traemos enrolladas en el cuello!», confesó Taiki.

«¡Nos ahorcan las corbatas, nos ahorcan las corbatas!», siguió el juego Koromon.

«No quiero que te pongas corbatas jamás, Toshi», se aterrorizó Nyaromon.

«Es lo bueno, que las niñas no usan corbatas», presumió el Motimon de Osen, satisfecho.

«Ni hablar, los moños deben ser peores», aseguró Toshiro muy serio, «está bien, podemos usar nuestra ropa sin corbata ni moños, pero debemos estar aseados, ¿de acuerdo?».

«¡De acuerdo!», corearon todos.

Osen Izumi, con siete años recién cumplidos, tenía tres casas, tres habitaciones y tres corazones. Ahora mismo estaba en su hogar favorito, pero los otros dos no estaban nada mal.

En casa de sus abuelos, Osen tenía una habitación pequeña, con paredes tapizadas de flores de cerezo. A la abuela le encantaba que fuera a pasar días con ella, siempre le enseñaba álbumes de fotos de su papá y, cuando era la fiesta de año nuevo, juntas preparaban _mochis_ para toda la familia.

«A decir verdad, te pareces mucho a tu papá», le decía siempre el abuelo Izumi, como disco rayado, «por favor, nunca te sientas mal por usar la computadora todo el tiempo del mundo, pequeña, es mejor que te diviertas dentro de la casa, nos preocupa tu salud».

Cuando la fiebre le subía y su tos era tan frecuente como los rayos en las tormentas invernales, la abuela la cuidaba con adoración, con una preocupación que ponía a Osen triste. Por eso estaba bien dejar descansar a los abuelos, porque a veces había que sonreírles demasiado aunque no se sentía divertida.

La segunda casa, a la que Osen menos iba, era la oficina de papá. No era un hogar como los demás, eso la hacía emocionante, pero muy solitaria.

Koushiro le había contado que tenía esa oficina desde los 16 años y que poco a poco la había adecuado como una "casa de emergencia".

«Papá, ¿no debería nuestra casa tener puerta de entrada de madera o de metal?»

«Ordinariamente sí, hija, pero nuestro hogar es especial».

«Pero papá, ¿aquí dónde es, la Tierra o el Digimundo?».

«Ninguno de los dos», explicó Koushiro, «Durante una aventura se me ocurrió crear un espacio seguro para los digimon y creé este portal… luego, cuando estuvimos solos Tentomon, tú y yo, descubrí que podíamos usar este espacio como un pequeño apartamento».

A esa segunda casa, Osen sólo podía entrar por los servidores de la computadora del trabajo de papá. Ahí no había ni paredes, ni techos, pero su padre había logrado programar un par de futones, un estante con juguetes y un refrigerador lleno de onigiris y botellas de té oolong helado.

A papá le gustaba mucho beber té oolong. A Osen le gustaba más el té verde. Y aunque cada día iba menos a ese extraño departamento, cuando acompañaba a Koushiro en la oficina, Osen disfrutaba el sonido taciturno de los dedos de su padre tecleando sin descansar: día, tras noche, tras día, tras otra noche más. A ella, esos momentos le fascinaban y, cuando se lo permitía el señor Tento, ella también tecleaba, tecleaba y tecleaba hasta que se quedaba dormida o se distraía contándole a su Motimon cosas sobre computadoras.

No obstante, la mayor parte del año Osen vivía en el departamento Yagami. Tío Taichi decía que no era sólo el departamento de ellos e, incluso, había mandado a hacer una placa con los dos apellidos: Familia Yagami y Familia Izumi, decía.

A Osen le gustaba estar ahí, porque era un hogar lleno de ruido, donde nadie estaba triste y siempre había diversión. Aunque ni su papá, ni tío Taichi, ni tía Hikari tenían esposas y esposo –respectivamente-, a la pelirroja le daba la sensación de que tenía tres papás y, para ella, Toshiro y Taichi eran como sus hermanos.

Le gustaba compartir esa habitación desordenada, donde había un cielo de mentiras y donde las paredes tenían posters de caricaturas, de libros y hasta de artistas como su tío Yamato Ishida.

Los domingos, además, eran su día favorito de la semana, porque no había que ir a la escuela y podía salir de paseo con todos, como si fueran una gran familia.

Ese domingo, sin embargo, sus tíos y su papá habían salido desde muy temprano a un Congreso sobre el Digimundo junto a sus digimon. Lo mejor era que no habían dejado una niñera, ¡sino que Toshi estaba a cargo!

«Pero mamá, ¡tengo 10 años!, según sé, a ti te dejaban a cargo de mi tío Tai desde que eras bebita», había reclamado Toshiro, «mi abuela Yuuko fue buena criándolos a ti y a mi tío, ¿verdad?, ella confío en tío Tai, por tanto, tú debes confiar en mí».

«Toshi, hijo, no seas manipulador».

«Hikari, mi sobrino tiene razón, serán responsables, ¿cierto, Taiki?».

«¡Sí, sí!», acató a decir el pequeño de 8 años.

«También me parece bien, Hikari», se había rendido Koushiro, al ver el rostro resplandeciente de los niños.

Osen se puso una diadema morada y las calcetas más blancas que encontró en su cajón. Salió de su habitación muy nerviosa, pensando en quién podría ser la visita de Toshiro.

Un mes atrás, el hijo de su tía Hikari había tenido la idea de constituir una sociedad de ayuda para monstruos digitales.

«No entiendo, primo, ¡se oye aburridísimo!», se había quejado Taiki.

« _Aburrrrridííísimo_ » coreó el Koromon-sombra del pequeño Yagami.

«Sí, por supuesto, no tiene que ser divertido, Taik», explicó Toshiro. Había puesto una presentación de power point en la pantalla plana de la sala, donde explicaba la misión y visión de la Sociedad de Ayuda para el Digimon en Infortunio, por sus siglas: SADI. «He estado leyendo y creo que esta es una buena manera de iniciar nuestra vida laboral, somos pequeños, lo sé, pero mi mamá se sentirá orgullosa cuando vea que somos buenos y ayudamos al prójimo, ¡y qué mejor prójimo que los Digimon!, ¿no lo opinas, Nyaromon?».

«¿Ganaremos dinero?», preguntó Nyaromon, mientras Motimon le movía a una vieja calculadora análoga sin ton ni son.

«He pensado en ello. Cobraremos con comida para que ni mamá, ni tío Tai, ni tío Izzy tengan que hacernos _bentos_ ».

«¡Comida! ¡Hagámoslo!» se emocionó Taiki, cuyo feroz apetito hacía competencia con el del Agumon de su padre.

«¡Sandía!», rogó Koromon, «Taiki, que nos paguen con sandías».

«¡Té Oolong!», se emocionó Motimon, «¡y té verde para Osen!».

«Pondremos un anuncio en las redes sociales», dijo la niña, «¡y pegaremos calcas en los árboles del Digimundo!».

 _._

A Toshiro Yagami no le gustaba referirse a los digimons como clientes, sino como visitas. En vista de que no cobraban ni yenes, ni dólares, ni digipesos, sino comida, era más adecuado llamarle visitas a las sesiones de asesorías.

La primera visita fue un enorme y rechoncho Frigimon, que tocó el timbre de la familia dos semanas atrás. Era tan grande y redondo como un muñeco de nieve, tenía ojos negros, como los de Osen, y botones colorados incrustados en su cuerpo de nieve.

El día que llegó, un domingo también, Taichi apagó el aire acondicionado a pesar de que estaban en junio y hacía calor. Koushiro envolvió a Osen en tres bufandas, para evitar que se resfriara.

La coca-cola que le ofrecieron a la visita de solidificó y Hikari tuvo que llamar al plomero porque se congelaron los tubos del drenaje.

«¿Qué es este juego, niños?», regañó a su hijo.

«Tía Kari, es un trabajo», aseguró Osen, «damos asesoría a Digimon desorientados".

«Y ellos nos dan comida como paga», sonrió Taiki Yagami.

«No es paga, es sólo un signo de gratitud, mamá», explicó Toshiro, quien siempre se esforzaba por parecer un chico mayor y responsable ante su progenitora. «Hacemos servicio social para el bien común, ahora mismo vamos a entrevistar a Frigimon, ¿nos dejas solos?».

«Sus juegos salen caros, Toshi», se quejó Hikari.

«Déjalos, Hikari, ¡los niños son geniales!, yo pagaré el plomero», tío Taichi siempre les dejaba salirse con la suya.

Aquella vez, Frigimon contó a los miembros de SADI su pesadumbre: su sueño era ir a conocer el mar del Caribe, pero no podía ir porque temía dañar su salud.

«En el peor de los casos, podrías hasta derretirte, eres de nieve» sentenció Toshiro.

«Si se derrite, ¿se convertirá en una nube?», preguntó Taiki.

«No, se debe convertir en mariposas digitales», aseguró Osen.

« _Sniff_ , ¿es que ni siquiera ustedes pueden ayudarme a cumplir mi sueño?».

«Oh, descuida. ¡Lo solucionaremos!».

Tras una lluvia de ideas, llegaron a una compleja solución: robar el viejo traje espacial del tío Yamato, que tenía un microclima instalado y prestárselo a Frigimon, para que pudiera ir al Caribe por un portal digital.

«Traerás aire acondicionado en el traje, pero no podrás bañarte en el agua», mencionó Osen muy seria.

«Y tendrás que ponerte a dieta, Frigimon, ¡o no cabrás!, tío Yamato es _fitness_ », advirtió Taiki.

«¡Frigimon gordo!, ¡gordo!», chilló Koromon.

«He diseñado una dieta», mintió descaradamente el Motimon de Osen, dándole a Frigimon una hoja llena de garabatos ilegibles.

«Pedir prestado ese traje es una misión riesgosa, Frigimon, no conoces al tío Yamato, es todo un personaje… pero en SADI tenemos contactos: mis agentes Mayumi Ishida y Seiyuro Takaishi lo conseguirán para ti».

«¿De verdad? ¿De verdad podré conocer el Caribe?».

Y sí. Frigimon pudo conocer el Caribe tras una complicada operación de SADI, que conllevó: hurtos (préstamos), dietas (fajas colombianas) y adaptaciones de trajes espaciales (instalación de aires acondicionados).

.

La siguiente semana, y a pesar de que estaban castigados por arruinar el viejo traje espacial de tío Yamato, un Kiwimon tocó la puerta de los agentes de SADI.

«Ni hablar, los niños están castigados», dijo Hikari, con las manos en posición de jarra.

«¡Pero sufro!», clamó el Kiwimon, señalando su pico, que estaba chueco. Tenía la forma de una herradura en lugar de una regla.

«¡Pobrecito!», dijo Osen, asomándose por la puerta.

«No es tiempo de jugar, niños, es tiempo de estar castigados», mandó Hikari.

«Mamá, somos una sociedad de ayuda para los infortunados, es nuestra responsabilidad social, es un trabajo, no un juego de niños», explicó Toshiro.

«Y nos darán comida», apoyó Taiki.

«¡Rico, Rico!», dijo Koromon, recordando el pedido de Digitamamon que les consiguió Frigimon tras la primera misión.

Por supuesto, tía Hikari no tuvo corazón para que la misión se abortara. Incluso, ofreció galletas y tarta al infortunado digimon, al cual los niños estuvieron alimentando con sus propias manitas.

«Soy una deformidad», lloró Kiwimon, cuando Taiki logró despistar a los adultos rompiendo un jarrón con su balón de fútbol, para que hubiera intimidad entre la visita y los trabajadores de SADI, «todos mis hermanos Kiwimon tienen el pico largo, pero el mío es curvado, así digievolucioné, así nací del Digihuevo, y no hay quién me haya podido ayudar a enderezarlo, pero Frigimon, que es de nieve, ha podido ir al Caribe a cumplir su sueño y me dijo que ustedes podrían ayudarme».

Motimon, como si fuera el secretario, comenzó a rayonear en una hoja; Osen Izumi tecleó en su computadora; Nyaromon arrojaba galletas al pico de Kiwimon cada vez que éste lo abría para contar su historia.

«No tiene que darte pena, mamá diría que tienes que aceptarte a ti mismo», le decía Toshi.

«Pero nos tomarán la foto de generación del instituto, ¡quiero lucir como una garza!, a mi humano le gustan las garzas, ¡pero soy un mutante!».

«¿Mutante?, ¡pero eso es algo muy súper!», exclamó Taiki, quien ya había regresado a la oficina (cocina), mientras los adultos limpiaban su desastre para que no se cortara con los vidrios del jarrón roto.

«Y todos los digimon mutan, la palabra correcta es digievolución», consideró Toshiro.

«Papá me enseñó un libro sobre evolución, señor Kiwimon, y en ese libro habla de la selección natural», aportó Osen, «y aquí en la computadora dice que las especies se adaptan al entorno y cambian, su pico curvado quizás es más útil que el normal».

«Seguro que puedes cavar mejores hoyos», dijo Toshiro.

«¡Pero no soy una garza!», lloró Kiwimon.

«Podemos pintarte de blanco y aunque no parezcas una garza, lucirás como un águila, las cuales tienen el pico curvado como tú», dijo Toshiro.

«¿A tu humano le gustan las águilas?», preguntó Nyaromon.

«Bueno…».

«¡A todos les gustan las águilas, Nyaromon!», consideró el hijo de Taichi. «Sin duda son mejores que las garzas».

«De cualquier manera, ¿no te convertirás en Floramon pronto?», cuestionó la niña Izumi.

«Bueno…».

Motimon mostró su hoja con garabatos:

«Mira, señor Kiwimon, así de guapo te vas a ver si te conviertes en águila», dijo el digimon de Osen, aunque nadie pudo ver el retrato que tanto presumía.

«¡Está decidido, nuestra visita necesita un cambio de imagen!», decidió Toshiro.

Y así lo hicieron, mandaron llamar a la agente de SADI Kurumi Ichijouji, y lograron decolorar el pelaje oscuro de Kiwimon hasta aclararlo en un color beige amarillento del que se sintieron muy orgullosos, al pico lo adornaron con chaquira dorada.

Días después, el digimon ex infortunado mandó una copia de la foto de su graduación del instituto junto a su humano.

«¡Mira, Kiwimon digievolucionó en una Floramon albina!», se burló Taichi, al enterarse de las andanzas de los niños.

«Aquí dice que le enseñamos a sentirse especial y que nos está muy agradecido», dijo un vanidoso Toshiro, «Nuestra sociedad de ayuda es un éxito».

«No sé, a mí esta Floramon me sigue pareciendo más un águila que una flor», fue lo que dijo Taiki, notando el brillo dorado de los pétalos de su segundo cliente.

«Y esta vez no hicimos enfadar a nadie, ¿verdad papá?», preguntó Osen, por lo que Koushiro no tuvo más remedio que asentir.

.

Era la tercera semana para los agentes de SADI aquella grisácea mañana dominguera en la que Osen Izumi se puso su vestido color menta y su diadema morada. Habían prometido a su papá y a sus tíos no portarse mal, pero Toshiro solía decir que ellos nunca tenían malas intenciones.

 _«No haremos nada malo, mamá, quién sabe si vaya a venir alguna visita, no hemos podido renovar los carteles y a los digimon no les gustan las redes sociales»_.

Osen había asentido, porque para ella su amigo Toshiro —o mejor dicho, su hermano postizo— era su máxima autoridad, pero a pesar de ello, notó estrés en el rostro de su padre y de su tía Hikari cuando éstos partieron a la conferencia.

 _«Sean buenos, ¡y hagan la tarea!»._

 _«No olvides el inhalador, Osen-chan»._

 _«No rompas nada, Taik»._

Cuando atravesó el pasillo, la niña se detuvo brevemente en el baño porque sintió que olía a cloaca. Se asomó, pero Taiki le había bajado a la palanca y ningún hedor parecía provenir de allí. Aprovechó para lavarse la cara y ponerse crema en las manos, luego avanzó con paso firme hasta la cocina, pero al ver la panorámica de su entorno, soltó un gritito de susto.

Una horda de Numemon había tomado posesión de uno de sus tres hogares y su Motimon, excitado ante tanto huésped, había instalado un caballete con un lienzo de óleos que rayoneaba con pintura verde-moco.

—¡Chispas!

—No te preocupes, Osen, voy a dibujarlos a todos, ¿crees que podemos usar caca para pintar la popó?

—¡Osen, ven! —le gritó Taiki, mientras luchaba contra un par de Numemon que robaban comida del refrigerador—. Ayúdame a detenerlos, ¡vaciarán la despensa y no hemos desayunado!

—¡El té oolong de papá! —fue lo primero que pensó, pero para ese entonces los Numemon bebían con ansiedad las botellas con el precioso líquido del cual era adicto Koushiro Izumi.

—O-chan, esto es importante, ¡las visitas están en graves problemas!

—Pero Toshi-kun, creo que están destruyendo la casa —dijo la niña, al ver que tres Numemon lanzaban estiércol a la pantalla plana de la sala en modo de protesta. Otros más, unos cinco, o quizás seis, llevaban pancartas con mensajes como: "No al desalojo", "Viva la mierda", "Respeto para la tumba de los Numemon" y "Renuncia Trump".

—Es lo de menos, ¡ellos necesitan nuestra ayuda! —dijo Toshiro—. Al parecer, una constructora quiere derrumbar la legendaria tumba de los Numemon para construir un casino.

—¿Tumba?

—¡La tumba de los Numemon, O-chan!, aquella que mamá, tío Tai y los demás elegidos hicieron para recordar a los Numemons caídos en la lucha contra los Dark Masters —anunció Toshiro.

—Oh… pero primo, los casinos son más divertidos que las tumbas. —Una bola de desechos fue arrojada hacia el hijo de Tai, quien la esquivó y fue a dar en la puerta de la nevera.

—No seas tonto, Taik, ¡es un símbolo del Digimundo y nosotros, los agentes de SADI, vamos a defender los derechos de los infortunados Numemon!

—Pero Toshi-kun, los adultos dijeron que no nos metiéramos en problemas, ¿no sería mejor que les dijéramos a ellos lo que está pasando? —recordó Osen.

—¡Y tengo hambre, primo!, no creo que los Nunemon nos den comida comestible, ¡me prometiste _waffles_ y éstos ya se comieron hasta la harina cruda!".

No obstante, Toshiro —comprometido con la causa y ajeno a las sugerencias de sus hermanos postizos— se subió arriba de la mesa para dar un discurso, justo como veía que lo hacía su tío Taichi cuando salía en la tele o reproducía sus videos en redes sociales.

—Taik, O-chan y pueblo de los Numemon —declamó—. No podemos permitir que el monumento de los Numemon, que murieron dando su vida para proteger a los niños elegidos, sea destruido por una constructora de humanos para construir un DigiCasino. Mi mamá lloró en la tumba de esos Numemon, así que no creo que le moleste que salvemos a los pobrecitos, esto es más que ayudar a un digimon a que vaya al Caribe o hacer un cambio de imagen digital, se trata de cuidar de la historia…

—Pero Toshi-kun, esos Numemon revivieron con el _Reboot_ de Digimon Tri —explicó Osen, dubitativa.

—¡Es lo de menos!, se trata de un símbolo, la pregunta es, ¿estamos los agentes de SADI dispuestos a proteger a los infortunados Numemon?

—¡Sí, sí! —se sensibilizó Taiki, quien logró rescatar una manzana a medio comer de uno de los cajones de la nevera.

—¿No comprometeremos con la causa, O-chan? —volvió a indagar Toshi a su querida amiga Izumi, quien puso la mano en la barbilla, como si pensara.

Los pobres y oprimidos Nunemons, sin duda, eran los digimon más despreciados de la faz de la Tierra y del Digimundo. Eran un pueblo errante, según había escuchado decir a su papá muchas veces, lo que los hacía difíciles de estudiar y ayudar.

Eran apestosos, viscosos y, al parecer, no podían estar quietos un par de minutos sin arrojar caca por todas partes. Tenían los ojos saltones y bizcos, las lenguas de fuera y sus carteles de protesta tenían faltas de ortografía… pero tenían corazón, ¡y la tumba! ¡La tumba de los Nunemon era tan importante que salía en los libros de Takeru Takaishi!

La pelirroja, cuyo vestido ya estaba embarrado de todo tipo de sustancias, pestañeó en cámara lenta. Ella era integrante de la Sociedad de Ayuda para Digimons en Infortunio, no podía fallarle a Toshi-kun, ¡nunca podría!, por eso exclamó:

—¡Nos comprometemos con la causa!

—Total que de todos modos nos van a regañar, la casa está destruida —apoyó Nyaromon.

—¡Los he dibujado a todos! —Motimon mostró su lienzo apestoso con manchas verdes y cafés.

— _Yam, yam_ —Koromon masticó la manzana que había rescatado Taiki.

—¡Bien, entonces manos a la obra! ¡A salvar a los oprimidos! —mandó Toshiro—. ¡A pensar un plan!

—¡Tengo una idea! —aportó Osen—. Pero necesitamos un señor abogado.

Fue en ese instante cuando el abogado sin carisma Iori Hida se volvió la clave fundamental para la salvación de la legendaria tumba de los Numemon.

.

.

Continuará en la parte 2

.

.

Notas de ChieroCurissu: ¡Muchas gracias por leer!, la próxima semana concluirá esta historia y, posteriormente, nuestra grandiosa autora Marin-Ishida nos traerá el siguiente fic de la colección.

¿Podrá el abogado Iori Hida ayudar a la Sociedad de Ayuda para los Digimons en Infortunios, encabezada por el hijito de Hikari?, ¿cómo apestarán los numemon? ¿Cómo acabará esta historia?, ¡esperen a la próxima semana para saberlo!

¡Saludos!


	5. Típicos tópicos

¡Hola! Bienvenidos a nuestro Proyecto 2027, donde estamos publicando una colección de fics de diferentes autores para festejar el cumpleaños No. 16 del **Epílogo de Digimon Adventure Zero Two.**

Esta es una actividad del topic Los hijos de los Elegidos, del Foro Proyecto 1-8.

NOTA A TOMAR EN CUENTA: Debido a que la autora de la pasada historia no tuvo a tiempo de terminar la continuación de su fic Sociedad de Ayuda para el Digimon en Infortunio, publicaremos esta semana el Quinto fic de la colección. Y, a la siguiente, se publicará la continuación de la historia cuatro. Pido una disculpa a los lectores por este cambio de orden.

* * *

 **Quinta historia:** Típicos tópicos

 **Autora:** Marin-Ishida

 **Personajes** : Ken Ichijouji, hijo de Takeru, hijo Mimi.

* * *

 **TÍPICOS TÓPICOS**

Por _Marin-Ishida_

Mishi agonizaba en el suelo. La sangre emanaba de su rostro. Ya había empapado su mano que extendida buscaba a su compañero tratando de conseguir ese consuelo final. Tenshi la tomó fuertemente.

—No es nada, te recuperarás.

—De esta no salgo compañero —tosió un tanto sobreactuado—. Sólo prométeme que cuidarás a mi princesa Ai y a nuestros lindos hijos.

Y haciendo un esfuerzo atroz sacó un papelito de su bolsillo.

Tenshi lo miró con curiosidad. Era un dibujo, bastante mal hecho, de una feliz familia. Hasta siete niños contó, todos con sus respectivos Tanemon. También había un desproporcionado MetalGarurumon y caballos por todas partes.

—¿Qué es esto?

—¡Mi familia! —exclamó molestó, levantando levemente el tronco.

—Michael Kiyoshi, ¿estás bien? —Tanemon saltó a su lado, seguido de Ken Ichijouji. Estaba vivo, él podía dar su último suspiro en paz.

Pero, ¿cómo llegó el más aclamado héroe de acción de todos los tiempos a esta situación?

El inicio de esta historia se remonta a hacía una horas cuando por azares del destino Mishi Bartchikawa, el hijo de la famosa Mimi Tachikawa, líder culinaria a nivel mundial que en estos momentos se encontraba en busca de nuevos sabores en algún recóndito lugar del Japón más rural, fue a parar al hogar de Tenshi Takaishi, el hijo del reconocido escritor de aventuras Takeru Takaishi, cuñado de Sora Ishida la responsable de cuidar de Mishi en ausencia de sus padres.

—No puedo cuidarlo Sora, tengo reunión con mi editor —balbuceaba Takeru apurado.

—Por favor, yo tengo una importante clienta esperándome y Yamato acaba de regresar de misión y necesita calma.

Sin reparar en la conversación de los adultos, Tenshi miró de soslayo al niño. Mantenía un Tanemon en sus brazos y una expresión de absoluto abandono en su rostro. Se compadeció de él.

—¡Puedo ocuparme yo!

Los adultos dejaron su pequeña disputa para enfocarle. Takeru esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Perfecto! —se volteó a Sora, que no parecía demasiado convencida— ¿Me acercas a mi reunión? —Y sin darle tiempo ni a pensárselo la condujo a fuera dejando a los dos niños solos.

Tenshi se acercó al pequeño de ocho años. Nunca había tenido demasiada relación con él. Vivía en el extranjero y cuando estaba aquí no se relacionaba demasiado con los hijos de los amigos de su madre. Era una oportunidad para estrechar un vínculo o al menos conocerse.

—¿Qué tal? —trató de sonar simpático.

—No necesito una baby-sister —respondió Mishi con desprecio.

Tenshi apretó la mandíbula descontento por el tono. No acostumbraba a que niños más pequeños le faltasen al respeto de esa forma. De todas formas hizo un poder y se calmó. Era un buen hermano mayor, por lo menos sus primitos lo tenían en un pedestal. Podría serlo también de este difícil niño.

—¿Quieres que juguemos a algo? —lo intentó, mostrando con la mano su consola.

—¿A que eres un terrorista y yo debo matarte para salvar a mi país? —preguntó, iluminándosele la mirada.

—No, a la consola —dijo Tenshi extrañado. Creía que había sido obvio.

Mishi desvió la mirada hacia su consola y sus juegos y negó despectivo.

—Es tan arcaica, seguro ni siquiera tienes el juego en el que puedes ser un terrorista y yo puedo matarte para salvar a mi país.

Tenshi decidió pasar por alto esa pequeña obsesión de su invitado y mostró su juego estrella.

—Tengo el _Mario Kart_ y volantes.

A su primito Yuujou siempre le convencía con esto, no obstante supo que con Mishi no funcionaría al volver a encontrarse con esa mirada de desprecio.

—Yo tengo un coche de carreras.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó el hijo de Takeru asombrado—, ¿podemos ir a jugar a tu casa?

Mishi suspiró con pesadumbre.

—Está tan lejos.

—Te entiendo algo —dijo Tenshi, creyendo que había encontrado la forma de conectar con ese chico, pues él era medio francés y tenía la mitad de sus raíces a miles de kilómetros.

—Mamá se empeñó en que me quede aquí porque considera que no estoy lo suficiente apegado a su país natal.

—¿Y es cierto?, ¿no te gusta Japón?

El chico se encogió de hombros, mientras daba toquecitos con el dedo a su compañero que reía dichoso.

—Me gusta estar con mi princesa Ai.

Tenshi fue incapaz de contener la risa por la inocencia de sus palabras. Realmente disfrutaba molestando a su poco amorosa prima con esta clase de cosas. Sin embargo por fin creía haber tenido la mejor idea para pasar una agradable tarde con ese muchacho.

—¡Hagamos cosas japonesas!

—¿Cómo cazar monstruos radiactivos? —volvió a entusiasmarse el pequeño.

El hijo de Takeru, en cambio, se mostró preocupado. Mimi tenía razón y ese muchacho no tenía ni la más mínima idea de nada de su país materno.

—En realidad había pensado en algo así como, ¿sumo?

Era lo más típico japonés que se le podía ofrecer a un niño de ocho años amante de la violencia del cine y los videojuegos. O eso pensó Tenshi.

—¿Obesos en ropa interior?

—Es más que todo eso —trató de justificar el mayor.

Mishi negó.

—No sería justo, soy campeón de kick boxing y alumno aventajado de capoeira —e hizo un movimiento de dicho baile, o por lo menos él lo creyó así.

El hijo de Takeru desvió la mirada. No creía poder tener nada en común con ese muchacho y por lo tanto parecía ser que iba a pasar la tarde más aburrida de su vida. Entonces entró Tokomon en un desmesurado bostezo. Recién había finalizado su siesta.

—Tenshi, ¿vamos a entrenar? —calló, saltando entusiasmado a Tanemon. No solía frecuentar mucho con ese digimon.

Pero Tenshi ya sonreía. Le había dado la solución a sus problemas.

—¡Eso es!, ¡baseball!

—¿Y se supone que eso es típico japonés? —cuestionó Mishi. Tenshi, que ya había ido en busca de su equipo, lo miró de mala gana. La paciencia no era su fuerte.

—¿Quieres jugar o no?

Y el pequeño se encogió de hombros, recibiendo el guante de su amigo.

…

La pelota llegó rodando lentamente a los pies de Tenshi. Suspiró, bajando el bate.

—¿Qué te parece si mejor tú bateas?

—¡No está homologada por la MLB! —excusó con enfado—, ¡ni la distancia es la adecuada!

—Claro que no, estás más cerca —masculló Takaishi pero esbozó una sonrisa para su pequeño amigo.

A regañadientes pero el hijo de Mimi aceptó el cambió de posición. De todas formas todo el mundo sabía que los héroes siempre eran los que hacían el home-run en la última carrera y por tanto ganaban el partido. Nadie recordaba a los pitcher por muy bien que lanzasen como él.

Tenshi era tres años mayor que Mishi lo que significaba que a pesar de no tener conocimientos en capoeira podía dejarle perfectamente inconsciente con un pelotazo. Debía ser delicado pero viendo su orgullo, sin que se diese demasiada cuenta.

Lanzó y Mishi ni vio la bola.

—¡Strike! —anunció Tokomon, aunque apenas se le entendió con la pelota en la boca.

—¡Ni hablar! —protestó Michael Kiyoshi— , fue bola.

Tokomon buscó con la mirada a su compañero que asintió.

Lanzó de nuevo, esta vez haciendo un globo para que Mishi pudiese ver toda su trayectoria y le pudiese dar. No le dio.

—¡Strike! —exclamó Tokomon, que por lo visto también hacía las veces de arbitro.

—¿Strike?, ¿Qué forma de lanzar es esa?, fue bola —repitió el americano—. Además, ¡impugno! Tu compañero no puede ser el árbitro, ¡Tanemon!

El digimon, que andaba ensimismado entre las flores del césped adyacente, lo enfocó.

—Michael Kiyoshi no seas mal perdedor.

El pequeño héroe apretó la mandíbula mientras Tenshi aguantaba la risa.

—¡No quiero jugar más!, ¡los japoneses no sabéis jugar al baseball! —tiró el bate y se volteó.

Tenshi lo recogió cuidadosamente y llegó hasta él. En otra situación le habría contradicho su comentario seguramente acabando en una disputa. Pero no podía hacerlo porque estaba bajo su cuidado, lo que significaba que debía comportarse de la forma más adulta posible.

—¿Quieres jugar a otra cosa? —Mishi continúo con su expresión de enojo—, ¿a los niños elegidos, quizá?

El hijo de Mimi lo miró soslayado. Le había dado curiosidad ese juego pero tampoco quería demostrarlo.

—Es fácil, tomamos una escena del libro de mi padre y la recreamos, ¿verdad Tokomon?

Su compañero saltó entusiasmado.

—¡Devimon muere!, ¡Takeru volveremos a vernos!, ¡muero! —y cayó al suelo con la lengua fuera.

Tenshí negó divertido.

—Quizá no tan sobreactuado. Además, sabes que a papá no le agrada mucho que representemos esa escena —Tokomon saltó a su cabeza felizmente.

Mishi los miraba con incomprensión. Tanemon, también expectante por este nuevo juego, llegó hasta ellos.

—Está bien —admitió el americano—, pero, ¿qué ha escrito exactamente tu padre?

Y que uno de los hijos de los niños elegidos no supiese ese dato fue como una blasfemia para el orgulloso Tenshi Takaishi.

—¡Las aventuras de nuestros padres!, ¿acaso no has leído su libro?

—¿Han hecho ya la película? —el rubio se llevó las manos al rostro sobrepasado, en cambio a Mishi le brilló la mirada—, ¡eso es!, ¡hagamos la película!

Tenshi lo miró entre sus dedos con temor pero el americano ya había tomado las riendas, entregándole a Tanemon su sofisticada y maleable pulsera futurista con toda clase de funciones digitales.

—Graba, yo seré el tipo del MetalGarurumon.

—¿Mi tío Yamato? —Mishi lo miró con desconcierto, sin relacionar a ese sujeto con el adulto que vivía en casa de su princesa Ai..

—MetalGarurumon es el digimon favorito de mi princesa Ai —fue su explicación.

—MetalGarurumon es el compañero del papá de mi primita Aiko —explicó Tenshi con cansancio. Ese chico no conocía absolutamente nada de algo que él consideraba el eje de su vida: los niños elegidos y su relación entre sí.

El hijo de Mimi se frotó la barbilla pensativo.

—En ese caso tú harás de mí.

—¡Tú no sales en el libro de mi padre! —protestó Takaishi, siempre purista de la obra de su progenitor.

—¡Es una adaptación!, doy al público lo que quiere —y señaló a Tokomon—. Tú harás de mi princesa Ai.

—Oh, por favor… —suspiró Tenshi—, esto va a ser omegasostroso.

—¡Acto primero! —anunció, haciendo una seña a su camarada.

—¡Acción! —gritó este.

Mishi adquirió una pose heroica e impostó la voz:

—Has demostrado tu valor Michael K. Bartchikawa y me has salvado la vida y por eso será un honor para mí concederte la mano de mi hija Aiko que pasará a ser tu princesa Ai para el resto de vuestra eterna vida. Dadme muchos nietos —Tenshi observaba la escena estupefacto—. Ahora es cuando debes besar a Tokomon —le susurró Mishi.

—¡No pienso besar a Tokomon! —volvió en sí agitando la cabeza.

Su compañero saltó de su gorra.

—¿Por qué? —sonrió con provocación, mostrando sus grandes dientes.

—Porque tienes restos de pelota entre los dientes y además es raro.

El pequeño digimon terminó de comerse su pelota —la paga de Tenshi se iba en pelotas—, y cayó al suelo muerto de la risa.

—¡Corten!, ¡corten! —exclamó Mishi con enfado—, no improviséis, remitíos al guión.

—¿Qué guión? —preguntó al cielo el mayor.

Algo lo surcó a velocidad ultra sónica.

—¡Que me aspen!

Y antes de que Tenshi pudiese pestañear, Mishi ya corría tras el sujeto extraño. Iba a hacer lo que más le entusiasmaba en el mundo: vivir su propia película de acción.

—¡Tenshi!, ¡se van!

Tokomon siguió los pasos de Tanemon que no dejaba de filmar y, con el ruido de las bocinas y los frenazos, el mayor reaccionó siguiendo los pasos de su temerario amigo que causaba el caos saltando entre los coches.

Su periplo persiguiendo al misterioso sujeto acabó con el brusco frenazo de un coche que iba a velocidad desmedida y llevaba una significativa sirena en la parte de arriba. A Tenshi se le paró el corazón al verlo a milímetros de Mishi el cual ni era consciente de que había estado a punto de perder la vida.

Un hombre con el rostro pálido y mirada de terror salió del vehículo. Tenshi lo reconoció de inmediato como uno de los niños elegidos y por tanto uno de los mejores amigos de su padre.

—¡Qué crees que haces! —reprendió furioso Ken tomando con brusquedad al inconsciente muchacho.

Al notar su agarre Mishi se revolvió, incluso Tanemon dejó de filmar para saltar sobre la mano opresora de Ken.

—¡No me toque!, ¡soy ciudadano estadounidense!, ¡tengo derechos! ¡Policía!, ¡intentan secuestrarme!

Ken cerró los ojos en un vano intento de relajación, dando tiempo a que Tokomon y Tenshi llegasen hasta ellos.

—Mishi, ya estás ante la policía —sonrió Tenshi tratando de poner un poco de humor a la tensa y aterradora situación vivida.

El hijo de Mimi dejó de forcejear, encarando a ese individuo que entonces le resultó familiar. Esbozó una sonrisa al ver la reluciente sirena sobre el coche y sin esperar permiso alguno entró al asiento del copiloto.

—Tenemos un sospechoso agente, yo le guío.

Ken aún estaba en shock por los dolorosos recuerdos removidos pero lentamente fue cayendo en la estupefacción y de nuevo en la furia, eso sí, más contenida al ver los movimientos de ese muchacho. Miró a Tenshi, que encogiéndose de hombros se sentaba en la parte de atrás junto a su compañero.

—Somos testigos jefe —explicó.

Y sin saber muy bien cómo dos de los amigos de sus hijos más cargantes habían acabado en su auto policial cuando perseguía a un sospechoso, Ken se subió.

—¡Al oeste!, el objeto volador fue hacía allá! —indicó Michael, pasando la mano por delante de los ojos de Ken.

Resopló y habló por la pantallita de su vehículo.

—Stingmon, reanudamos persecución —y regresó a la carretera a una velocidad más moderada. Buscó a Tenshi por el retrovisor—. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

El niño negó sin saber muy bien cómo explicar la surrealista situación que era cuidar de Michael Kiyoshi.

—Una película, jugar al baseball, tener la peor idea de mi vida ofreciéndome a ser baby-sister, tirar de las coletitas en el kinder a su hija… depende de hasta donde se quiera remontar jefe.

Ichijouji rodó los ojos exasperado. El hijo de Takeru producía ese efecto en muchos adultos pero peores efectos producía un muchacho que no distinguía la vida real de la cinematográfica.

—¿Qué haces Mishi? —reprendió, intentando evitar inútilmente que Mishi rebuscase por la guantera y todos los recovecos del auto.

—Es Michael K. y solo busco el arma de repuesto agente.

Eso hizo que Ken diese un violento frenazo. Miró a ese chico de la manera más intimidante de la que era capaz, no obstante no surtió efecto con Mishi.

—Soy estadounidense, la segunda enmienda avala mi derecho.

—Conozco a tu madre, jamás permitirá que tengas un arma —negó Ken, empezándose a preocupar seriamente por ese niño.

—Lo entenderá. Debo defender a mis mujeres y a mis caballos.

—¿Caballos? —cuestionó Tenshi, sabiendo que muy probablemente se arrepentiría de su curiosidad.

—Ai y yo criaremos caballos de pura raza, ¡ganadores de carreras! —explicó entusiasmado.

—Ya… —Tenshi miró a Tokomon y negó horrorizado.

—De todas formas, tampoco yo tengo un arma —Michael miró de arriba abajo al adulto, sin creerse lo que acababa de decir.

Ken había pensado que era un buen momento para inculcarle nuevos valores quizá no tan cinematográficos pero sí más valiosos a ese chico.

—¿Un policía sin arma?

—No tengo intención alguna de matar a nadie.

—¿Y cómo te defenderás? —preguntó el niño con sospechas.

Ken le regaló una enigmática sonrisa.

—Tal vez tú tampoco necesites armas Michael Kiyoshi —dijo Tanemon alegremente. Las flores siempre estaban más grises entre ruidos de disparos y olor a pólvora.

—Cierto, tus puños son acero, ¿no? —dijo Tenshi con una socarrona sonrisa.

Mishi no entendió su sarcasmo. Él creía que así eran ciertamente.

En cualquier caso, esas palabras parecía que le estaban haciendo reflexionar justo cuando el sujeto volador pasó nuevamente sobre ellos.

—¡Es él!, ¡vamos agente!

No pudo abrir la puerta, Ken se había encargado de cerrarla con seguro.

—Ese es Stingmon, mi compañero.

—¡Que me aspen! —exclamó Mishi, pegándose lo máximo posible a la ventanilla en una rara postura para poder contemplarlo—. Tanemon quiero que digievoluciones a eso.

—Pero yo estoy muy feliz así Michael Kiyoshi —fue la respuesta del digimon, saltando mimosamente sobre sus piernas. Si fuese tan grande, no podría hacerlo.

Ken no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa por contemplar al tierno digimon. Luego habló con su camarada por la pantallita. Por lo visto el sujeto que perseguían se había adentrado en un almacén próximo. Se dispuso a salir pero no se quedaba tranquilo dejando a esos dos niños ahí. Lo pensó unos instantes y aunque fuese cliché supo lo que tenía que hacer. Sacó las esposas y en un rápido movimiento esposó una muñeca de Mishi y otra de Tenshi provocando el horror en el mayor y las vehementes protestas del pequeño, el cual ya quería su arma de nuevo.

Ichijouji se dirigió a los digimon.

—Estáis al cargo. Evitad que salgan.

—¡Pero jefe! —exclamó Tenshi segundos antes de incrustarse contra el asiento de adelante. Mishi saltaba de un lado a otro desquiciado.

—No puede entrar ahí solo agente, ¡debo cubrirle la espalda!, ¡mis puños son acero!, ¡agente!

Obviamente Ken ni se inmutó por las protestas del muchacho, tan solo hizo una aclaración antes de cerrar la puerta:

—En realidad es inspector jefe, Mishi.

El niño pataleó, cruzándose de brazos con disgusto lo que provocó que Tenshi tuviese que hacer movimientos contorsionistas para conseguir alzar la cabeza y poder seguir respirando.

—Te importa —masculló, intentando enderezarse.

Era mayor y por tanto más fuerte que ese niño pero no quería abusar de los años de diferencia. Con la pasiva ayuda de Mishi logró deslizarse hasta el asiento delantero. El americano mantenía la mirada fija en ese almacén en el que Ken se había adentrado. Tenía un mal presentimiento o quizá era por lo tópico de que en un almacén abandonado siempre había alguna emboscada y moría algún compañero de algún policía el cual quedaba traumatizado para siempre prometiéndose no volver a tener un compañero jamás.

Ese endeble sin arma no tenía nada que hacer.

—¡Tenemos que ir! —exclamó, intentando abrir la puerta.

Tenshi, que en esos momentos se entretenía buscando en la radio buena música, lo miró con desconcierto.

—No —estaba bajo su cuidado a fin de cuentas.

—No tiene nada que hacer, ¡es un pacifista desarmado!, ¡no sobrevivirá a la emboscada!

Demasiados conceptos que asimilar para Tenshi; un escuadrón de elite armado hasta los dientes acechando al pobre Ken que como un hippie repartía flores entre los cañones de sus armas proclamando consignas de amor y paz. Desechó esa absurda imagen y por tanto las infundadas preocupaciones.

—El jefe tiene a Stingmon, además, si te hubieses leído el libro de mi padre sabrías que es un maestro en artes marciales. No hay nada que temer.

—Eso es lo que siempre se dice antes de que se oiga un disparo y la imagen de tu compañero muerto te atormente cada día por las noches. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué quieres dejar huérfanos a estos niños? —y le mostró una foto que a Tenshi desconcertó.

—Esos son mis primos.

—La cogí de tu casa pero sirve para entender la situación.

—Dame eso —se la arrebató el mayor de mala gana.

Mishi quedó unos instantes expectante. Cuando se dio cuenta de que su amigo no pensaba actuar, tomó las riendas de la situación. Se giró en el asiento apoyando los pies en la ventanilla del copiloto.

—¡Yo soy Jean-Claude Van Damme! —gritó como un desquiciado golpeando fuertemente. El cristal apenas retumbó y Mishi gimió—. En las pelis siempre funciona.

El mayor rodó los ojos, cuando tópico o no pero un ruido sordo, parecido al de un disparo se oyó en el exterior.

—Megatostrófico —balbuceó temeroso, pero no dejó que ese sentimiento se apoderase demasiado de su cuerpo—. ¡Tokomon!

El digimon se agitó perezoso —era un digimon bastante dormilón— y al segundo entendió lo que le pedía su compañero. Disparó aire con todas sus fuerzas hacia el cristal que salió despedido en varios pedazos.

—¡Que me aspen! —se reincorporó Mishi, apresurándose a salir por la ventanilla, esta vez Tenshi estuvo a punto de perder un ojo con uno de los cristales rotos por el tirón de su amigo. Cuando consiguió salir, apenas se había reincorporado y Mishi ya tiraba de él corriendo hacia el almacén como si no hubiera un mañana.

—Tokomon… —suplicó esta vez a su compañero, que ya estaba en su cabeza. El digimon le miró con travesura unos instantes pero finalmente asintió y de un potente mordisco cortó esa cadena que lo mantenía unido a Mishi. Ya con libertad para correr, superó al castaño rápidamente.

Le hizo un gesto con la mano para detenerlo justo cuando llegaron a las inmediaciones.

—No entremos a lo loco —susurró.

—¡Michael Kiyoshi! —exclamó Tanemon con preocupación y Tenshi se desesperó.

El joven héroe de acción ya se las estaba apañando para trepar por una ventana. Le siguió con resignación.

Era el típico almacén desvencijado en la que toda persecución policial que se precie debía finalizar. Cajas apiladas, estructuras metálicas y por supuesto una escasa luz artificial. Afuera estaba soleado pero obviamente excepto la ventana rota por la que se habían colado las demás estaban tapiadas.

Esta vez Tenshi fue rápido en atrapar al escurridizo Mishi.

—No hagas el estúpido, si hay alguien armado también te disparará a ti.

—Lo desarmaré con capoeira antes de que pueda apretar el gatillo —fue la respuesta del muchacho, haciendo una mínima muestra que dejó más preocupado todavía a Tenshi.

Escondidos tras una pila de cajas de madera, Tenshi accionó la linterna de su pulsera e iluminó un poco su alrededor. Una figura se volteó hacia la luz y Tenshi la apagó rápidamente, no obstante, sabía que ya habían sido descubiertos.

—Tokomon, Tanemon, si alguna vez vais a digievolucionar sin duda este es el mejor de los momentos —susurró temeroso.

La figura se apareció imponente sobre las cajas de manera. Se volteó.

—No pasa nada Ken —dijo y una linterna lo iluminó.

Tenshi sonrió abiertamente al ver que se trataba de Stingmon. Ken se asomó a los pocos segundos.

—¿Qué demonios hacéis aquí?

Mishi fue el primero en reincorporarse.

—¡Te salvarás!, ¡aguanta! —exclamó, cayendo atropelladamente sobre el inspector que lo miró confuso.

—¿Cómo?

—Oímos un disparo —explicó Tenshi, aliviado por ver a Ken sano, aunque Mishi estuviese empeñado en encontrarle la herida de bala como fuese.

—¿Eso?, es mi tono de mensaje. Daisuke me lo puso creyendo que sería gracioso pero creo que sólo él le encuentra la gracia —explicó agitando su pulsera digital.

Con estas tranquilizadoras noticias, Tenshi se atrevió a mirar a su alrededor.

—¿Y bien?, ¿dónde está el malo?

—Solo era un digimon un poco gamberro. Lo devolvimos al Digimundo. Nada digno de ser reseñado en una novela —informó Ichijouji, mirando al muchacho con complicidad.

—No llamaré a mi padre entonces.

Por su parte Michael Kiyoshi seguía alerta a su alrededor, pues si de algo sabía era de películas de acción y en todas ellas siempre que parecía que el peligro había pasado era cuando atacaba y mataba a todos los amigos del héroe delante de sus narices. Enfocó a sus amigos y ahí lo vio claramente; un rayo destructor caía sobre Ken Ichijouji.

—¡No! —gritó como un energúmeno, empujándolo.

Se rozó la mejilla contra la esquina de una caja cayendo al piso y así fue como Mishi salvó a Ken y encontró el final heroico que ya conocemos.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó el recién aparecido Wormmon que como de costumbre había caído al hombro de su compañero.

Ken se agachó para inspeccionarle.

—Venga Mishi, no es nada.

—Es Michael K. —protestó el niño—, y duele —dijo ya sentado, frotándose fuertemente la mejilla.

Ken observó su leve herida.

—Volvamos al auto, ahí tengo botiquín.

…

—¿Me quedará cicatriz? —preguntó el niño, ya con el apósito en su mejilla.

—No creo —contestó Ken con una sonrisa.

No se esperaba que el presumido niño refunfuñara.

—A las chicas les gustan las cicatrices —explicó Tenshi.

—Eso es un tópico —negó Ken. Por lo menos Miyako nunca había dicho nada sexy respecto a su cicatriz de cuando le operaron de apendicitis—. Venga, os llevo a casa.

Al montarse en el auto fue cuando se dio cuenta de que una ventana estaba hecha añicos. Suspiró con resignación. A Miyako tampoco le iba a parecer sexy que este mes su salario fuese recortado por este inesperado e injustificado daño.

—Agente —llamó su atención Mishi, a los pocos minutos de iniciar el trayecto.

—¿Sí?

—Siempre quise salvar el mundo, matar al malo y casarme con la chica pero usted me ha enseñado que no es necesario el uso de las armas para ello.

—¿Cuándo le ha enseñado eso? —masculló Tenshi a su compañero, alucinando por el inesperado discurso del pequeño.

—Quiero que me guíe por la legendaria técnica del Kung fu y así mi madre por fin se enorgullecerá de que abrace su cultura y seré digno de Ai —dijo solemnemente y juntando las manos, hizo una reverencia—. Sensei.

Tenshi, viendo que Ken iba a decir algo, se inclinó hacia delante:

—No le diga que el Kung fu es chino, por favor —le susurró al oído.

—¿Y que yo no sé Kung fu? —preguntó un tanto sobrepasado.

Tenshi miró a Mishi, totalmente sosegado en la postura del loto, y negó.

—Créeme, es mejor así.

Tan surrealista como comenzó, finalizó esta casual y seguramente irrepetible aventura llena de tópicos típicos pero que como toda aventura que se precie (porque de lo contrario no sería una típica aventura llena de tópicos) sirvió para inculcar nuevas enseñanzas a sus protagonistas. Tenshi, por ejemplo, aprendió que nunca jamás se volvería a ofrecer como baby-sister, por otra parte Mishi, descubrió esa rica cultura llena de valores de la que tanto le hablaba su madre (aunque misteriosamente para Mimi quedó traducido en querer poseer un Stingmon que sepa Kung fu) y en cuanto a Ken…

Observó por el retrovisor a esos dos niños adormilados junto a sus bebés digimon y sonrió.

Porque que Ken ya aprendió hacía tiempo, que con una feliz sonrisa es como deben finalizar todas las aventuras.

 **-OWARI-**

N/A: gracias por leer, gracias por querer conocer más a estos niños, gracias por el lindo Topic de los niños.

* * *

Esperen actualización para la próxima semana.


	6. Entre los días, soñando despierto

¡Proyecto 2027 regresa con nuevos fics!

En el Proyecto 1-8, específicamente en el Topic de los Hijos de los Elegidos, estamos publicando una colección de historias de diferentes autores para festejar el cumpleaños No. 16 del **Epílogo de Digimon Adventure Zero Two.**

Pido una disculpa por haber interrumpido las publicaciones y queda pendiente la segunda parte de un fic, sin embargo, hoy queremos ofrecerles un trabajo de Angelique, ¡una de las mejores autores del mundo futurista!

¡A disfrutar!

* * *

 ** **Sexta historia:**** Entre los días, soñando despierto

 ** **Autora:**** Angelique Kaulitz

 ** **Personajes:**** Daisuke Motomiya, hijo de Taichi e hija de Iori, además del hijo mayor Takaishi-Yagami.

* * *

 _ **Entre los días, soñando despierto**_

Si le preguntasen a Daisuke Motomiya si él había conseguido lo que había soñado desde niño, él sonreiría. Podría hablar de su cadena multinacional, _Yumei_ , con el orgullo flamante que siempre lo invadía cuando se trataba de lo lejos que había llegado de esos días perdidos en las calles, empujando un carrito lleno de sueños. Podría comentar sobre su graciosa esposa y sus preciosos hijos, sobre lo alborotado de sus días juntos y su anhelo en los viajes cruzados. Su familia era mucho mejor de lo que habría podido soñar, inesperado regalo en todo sentido.

No lo tenía todo, no, porque aún faltaban piezas importantes pero, dentro de todo, él estaba contenido. Daisuke siempre había sido de sueños sencillos. La realidad le resultaba a menudo mejor de lo esperado.

Seguía esperando el postre especial que Keiko, una de sus socios, insistía que debía probar. Ella quedaba a cargo del negocio cuando Mitsuko y él salían de Japón, pero cuando ellos estaban se dedicaba a su línea de pasteles exclusivamente. Keiko le había reservado un lugar alejado de la entrada, queriendo darle privacidad en el restaurante, pero para él no hacia falta. Nunca le había molestado tratar con la gente. Ocasionalmente era agobiante, sí, pero la mayor parte del tiempo él lo disfrutaba.

Miró por el gran ventanal que daba a la calle y se perdió en el mar de gente que iba y venía en las olas indecisas de la vida. A veces quería pedirles que se detuvieran, que viesen las cosas sencillas que ofrecía pero también pensaba que no se podía detener una máquina que funcionaba a toda velocidad.

Sonrió cuando apareció, en su campo de visión, un grupo de niños muy familiar. Se quedaron junto a la ventana sin prestarle atención así que aprovechó para tomar los detalles. Taiyo Yagami, el pequeño que no podría parecerse más a Taichi si quisiera, sonreía felizmente y señalaba hacia el interior mientras hablaba. Daisuke no podía entender una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo pero alcanzó a ver a sus acompañantes, Koichi Takaishi y Hoshi Hida, sonriéndole en respuesta.

Daisuke sintió una nube de nostalgia llorando sobre su pecho.

Dio unos pequeños golpes en el vidrio —ese era su restaurante después de todo— y su sonrisa creció en extensión cuando vio a Taiyo dar un respingo sorprendido y luego darle una brillante sonrisa al reconocerlo.

Les hizo un gesto a los tres para que entraran y le hicieran compañía.

La respuesta llegó antes de lo que esperaba.

—¡Tío Daisuke!

Estaba satisfecho con saber que los niños todavía se acostumbraban a recibirlo con la alegría de años atrás. Con el tiempo, la inocencia se desvanecería y Daisuke no estaba preparado para ello, para dejar escapar los rastro de la inocencia.

Taiyo llegó a sus brazos primero, con su sonrisa de luz de sol y los ojos color chocolate lleno de la más pura alegría.

—Buenas tardes —lo saludó ella. Hoshi había heredado más que los melancólicos ojos de Iori Hida; tenía sus movimientos prolijos y una sonrisa que le hacía lucir mayor, pero aceptó su abrazo de buen grado cuando Daisuke dejó al pequeño.

Daisuke atrapó a Koichi con uno de sus brazos cuando el mayor se les unió y le revolvió el cabello. Con sus genes, tenía suerte que no había heredado el desorden caótico que estaba ligado a sus cosanguíneos. Taiyo y Tsubasa habían tomado el cabello indomable sin salvación, pero no el mayor de los mellizos.

—No hagas eso —protestó Koichi y arrugó el ceño al mirarlo. Hikari lo había mirado muy pocas veces así, con irritación evidente, pero los ojos de su hijo, tan parecidos a los de ella y tan diferentes, no dudaban en hacerlo.

Daisuke le sonrió sin arrepentimiento y los labios de Koichi terminaron traicionando su intención primera.

—¿A dónde iban? —preguntó con curiosidad. Las horas de escuela habían terminado por el día.

—Hoshi y yo fuimos al club de kendo —Taiyo comentó, y miró con anhelo el menú que había quedado en la mesa—... la estamos acompañando a su casa.

Daisuke se había sorprendido cuando descubrió que toda la pasión por el fútbol había sido repartida entre los miembros de la familia tan irregularmente. Taiyo era, de todos, de quién menos habría esperado la falta de pasión por el deporte. Ayane no había sido una gran deportista, Daisuke recordaba, y Taiyo simplemente lo tomaba como un juego más.

—No sabía que estabas en club de kendo —comentó.

—Me anoté este año —respondió Taiyo, felizmente—... tío Iori dice que es bueno para calmar la mente.

Daisuke parpadeó un poco inquieto pero supuso que Iori tenía sentido, rara vez no lo tenía. Si algo podría hacerle falta al niño de Taichi era un poco de serenidad.

—Y Hoshi es impresionante, ¡Ella me está ayudando a practicar! —agregó antes que Daisuke pudiese decir algo más. Hoshi le dio una mirada cariñosa a su pequeño aprendiz, sus mejillas enrojecieron. No era tímida pero le daba algo de vergüenza que hablaran sobre sus virtudes: realmente _destacaba_ , entonces. Con Iori como su padre, no tenía ninguna duda.

Daisuke vio a Koichi salir del salón para hablar por teléfono, ignorando la conversación. Llevaba una mueca en su rostro.

—¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó, señalando el suceso.

—Estaba peleado con Tsubasa, había querido llamarlo pero le daba el buzón de voz —Hoshi le explicó, acomodándose en el asiento frente al suyo mientras Taiyo le comentaba a Daisuke sobre su día en la escuela.

Daisuke sonrió un poco mientras miraba en la dirección que había escondido a uno de sus sobrinos, si bien era común saber que los mellizos se habían peleado por alguna razón sabía que se arreglarán, y luego levantó el menú de la mesa, lo abrió y se lo ofreció a Taiyo. Hoshi, que estaba sentada junto a él, terminó ojeando el menú con él, señalando algunas opciones que quería probar.

Daisuke se perdió en el recuerdo de un restaurante, con todos cerrados en círculos y compartiendo una comida. Se recordaba peleando con Miyako, pero recordaba también los nervios de Ken y la facilidad de Takeru para fluir dentro del grupo. Era tan buen momento como cualquier otro para invitarlos a comer, decidió. A él le gustaba que las personas disfrutasen de la comida, sin importar el tiempo y la forma. Había sido parte de su sueño invocado, ese que perseguía desde niño. Y le gustaba más cuando se trataba de su familia ampliada, esa que había encontrado temprano en la vida y que no dejaba de crecer.

—¿Le gustaría quedarse a comer? —La espontaneidad siempre había sido un rasgo suyo.

—¡Sí!

Hoshi le dio una sonrisa suave Taiyo pero pareció más dudosa. Daisuke trató de parecer el adulto responsable y no hacer ningún puchero para salirse con la suya.

Hoshi se rio.

—Tengo que avisar a mi madre, primero. Iba a quedarme con ella estos días.

El triunfo se le pintó en la cara. —Adelante, yo te acompaño a tu casa después. Tai-chan, estoy esperando un postre nuevo, ¿quieres ser uno de los primeros en probar?

—¿No deberíamos tener el postre después de la cena? —preguntó Koichi, desde su costado. Era tan correcto como Hikari solía ser cuando Daisuke la conoció.

—Dile a tu hermano que se nos una y a Daiki también —Daisuke le dijo, no lo habia visto regresar a su pequeña reunión improvisada—... Y no te olvides de Saori y Yoshiro.

—¿No quieres que invite también a los Kido, tío Daisuke? —preguntó Koichi con una sonrisa burlona. Se le notaba el cambio en su ánimo y no tenía dudas que había arreglado sus diferencias con su hermano—... Porque seguro que Daiki viene con Reiko y Ozamu.

Taiyo levantó la mirada al escuchar el nombre de su amigo. Frunció el ceño, pensativo.

—¿Y a Yuko?

Koichi sonrió. —También le preguntaré a tío Koushiro si puede venir Yuko.

—Eso no estaría mal, ¿verdad? Todos pueden venir a mi restaurante cuando quieran —comentó Daisuke, con una sonrisa radiante.

Hoshi sonrió un poco más. No la había visto con una sonrisa así desde la separación de sus padres, algunos meses atrás, y eso lo hizo sentirse mejor. Él quería lo mejor para esos niños, después de lo que habían tenido que pasar en el último año. La mejor manera de continuar, él pensaba a veces, era justamente _seguir_. Pese a todo lo que pasó, el mundo seguía dando vueltas y la vida continuaba.

—Iré a buscar a Tsubasa —Koichi le revolvió el cabello a Taiyo con una de sus manos antes de marcharse—. Volveré luego.

—Ya prometí un postre muy especial.

Daisuke recordaba bien que la niña de Iori tenía debilidad por los dulces, así que ella no se negaría. Taiyo, bueno, _era el niño de Taichi_. Difícil imaginar que podría negarse a algo en los restaurantes Yumei.

Si le preguntasen a Daisuke Motomiya si él había conseguido lo que había soñado desde niño, él sonreiría. Podría hablar de su cadena de restaurantes, cada vez más exitosa, o de sus aventuras pasadas que habían señalado quién era y ese futuro que se abría. Podría hablar de la vida que daba vueltas y el pasado que a veces no se quedaba en el fondo. Podría hablar de su familia, su esposa y sus hijos, sus amigos y sus sobrinos que seguían haciendo crecer ese pequeño universo que compartían.

Si le preguntasen si tenía _todo_ lo que quería, él diría que no. Vmon no estaba allí, no desde que la puerta al Mundo Digital se había vuelto algo inestable en el último tiempo. Pero, en cambio, sonreiría: porque esperaba que algún día, él pudiese decir que _sí_.

 **N/A:** De verdad traté de hacer algo diferente pero esto fue lo que salió.

Nota: La puerta al Mundo Digital se cerró en el 2027 en mi universo futurista pero eventualmente volverá a abrirse...

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

¡Nos vemos en una próximas entregas (sí, seguirán llegando, inclusive, si quieren participar, los esperamos en el topic)


End file.
